Emily Grey
Dr. Emily Grey is a doctor for the Federal Army of Chorus and first appears in the episode The Federal Army of Chorus, helping Sarge, Washington, and Donut recover from their fight at Crash Site Bravo. She serves as a main supporting character in Season 12 and Season 13. Role in Plot Meeting the Reds and Blues Emily is first heard performing surgery on Washington, saving him from a hallucination that was induced by Locus during The Federal Army of Chorus. Afterwards, she helps treat General Donald Doyle after he faints and later defends the Blood Gulch Crew from Locus when he makes them feel uncomfortable. She then formally introduces herself to the group before stating they'll be shipped off the next day. Weeks later, F.A.C. Outpost 37 is attacked by Locus and his team of mercenaries, forcing Grey to hide in her office. When she sees Wash and Carolina with the Blood Gulch Crew in the battle, she runs towards them but is caught in the radius of a Teleportation Cube utilized by Carolina, and is sent to a secret Forest Base along with them. There, she treats Carolina's wound and learns the truth behind the Space Pirates' actions towards the Chorus Civil War. When the group analyze Grif's Suppressor, Emily quickly discovers the connection between it and the Teleportation Grenades. As a result, the Blood Gulch Crew and Carolina go on a mission to the separate crash sites, while Dr. Grey stays behind. When they return, Carolina re-injures her leg after saving Caboose from a space pirate, prompting Emily to rush to her aid. After patching up Carolina, Emily decides to interrogate the space pirate herself, wanting payback for the murdering of her friends at F.A.C. Outpost 37, and proceeds to torture the mercenary completely indifferently with surgical equipment while singing out loud to herself, terrifying the Blood Gulch Crew. Dr. Grey successfully manages to learn the merc's name, Zachary Miller, as well as gain coordinates to a nearby radio jammer. After Wash and Carolina question Zachary, the hideout is attacked by space pirates, forcing the group to escape to a Desert Refueling Station, where Wash reveals that Locus hid a tracking device in Freckles' storage unit. After Epsilon removes the tracker, Felix and Locus contact the group and offer them a first-class trip off Chorus. As the group decide on whether they stop the Space Pirates and save the Chorus armies or take the pirates' offer and return home, Dr. Grey suggests that they deserve to leave, as they have already accomplished their goals. However, the crew choose the former option and execute a sneak attack on the mercs at Radio Jammer Station 1C. Going to War After Felix reveals the Pirates' plans to Tucker, Dr. Grey and the other Reds and Blues disable the radio jammer, allowing Epsilon to send Felix's recorded words from Tucker's helmet cam to the Feds and Rebels at Armonia, who finally learn the secret behind the Pirates' involvement in the war. Because of this, Felix and Locus teleport away, with Dr. Grey running to Tucker's aid afterwards. After the crew are picked up by the armies, who have agreed on a truce, they return to the New Republic headquarters and learn the identity of Control: Chairman Malcom Hargrove. After Hargrove declares war on Chorus, the Blood Gulch Crew, New Republic and Federal Army accept. A month later, Dr. Grey is teleported to Charon Research Complex 2C in order to help Epsilon and Carolina gain more info on a nearby alien temple. When Dr. Grey decides to study it alongside Sarge, Tucker, and Caboose, Tucker accidentally activates the structure, resulting in the destruction of Charon's weaponry and the reveal of a map. The group relay the information to the others at Armonia and devise a plan to attack the mercs, with Kimball leading Wash, the Reds, and Chorus armies on an assault at Crash Site Alpha and Grey, Carolina, and the Blues following the map's coordinates. Upon arriving at their destination the group finds an energy portal, where Dr. Grey informs them that only a true warrior of mental clarity and great strength can be accepted through. Caboose is sent through and manages to pass the test, befriending an alien A.I. named Santa in the process. Santa informs them of the Temple of Communication, which will allow them contact with Earth without the disruption of the radio jammers. He also mentions the planet's Purge and the location of a key that can activate it. Just then the group is ambushed by Sharkface and his band space pirates, forcing Carolina to protect them under her bubble shield. After Sharkfcae leaves for the key, Grey commands Freckles to activate his Aimbot function, prompting Freckles to kill the remaining pirates. The team then learn that Doyle flew to the east mountains and obtained the key, spurring them to follow him. Upon arriving at the mountains, Carolina quickly chases after Sharkface, leaving Grey and the Blues to fend for themselves. After they're attacked by two pirates, the three take cover inside a cave, where they find Doc. As Caboose explains their relationship with Doc to Grey the two pirates find them, until Donut and Lopez come to the rescue. They then join the Blues in finding Doyle while Grey looks after Doc. Charon's Final Assault After the four Reds and Blues find Doyle, who loses the key to Felix, they return to Armonia along with the rest of the away and assault team. After patching up Carolina and Doc, Grey quickly becomes interested in Doc's split personality and chases him around the city to perform electroshock therapy on him. Later on, the Space Pirates attack the city, forcing Grey to take refuge inside the hospital. As the pirates attack the hospital, Grey is luckily saved by Smith, Jensen, Palomo, and Bitters, who inform her that they are evacuating the city. Upon escaping, the Feds and Rebels regroup at Crash Site Bravo and grieve over the loss of Doyle, who sacrificed himself in order to kill a majority of the pirates in the city. Kimball later addresses the armies and delivers an inspiring speech that encourages them to fight as one. Now united, the armies attack the pirates at the Communication Temple. Meanwhile, Dr. Grey and the Lieutenants infiltrate Crash Site Alpha and activate the tractor beam. The action brings down the Tartarus, destroying it and subsequently the Purge along with it. They then join the fight at the Communication Temple and are quickly forced to take cover when Chairman Hargrove releases numerous Mantises. After the Blood Gulch Crew shut down the droids, Dr. Grey, the Lieutenants, Kimball, and the Freelancers fly to the Staff of Charon to evac the Reds and Blues on the ship, with Grey overlooking an injured Matthews. Personality Emily Grey is shown to be very friendly, cheerful and eccentric. She is oddly joyful and somewhat oblivious to reality, as she shows much enthusiasm in her occupation and keeps a cheerful tone when noting how terrible the civil war has been. She also kept a cheerful tone even after Carolina threatened to stab her if she called her "sweetie" again, saying she would love to psychoanalyze her. It's also suggested she's an opportunist, as she sees the possibility of experimenting on her comrades' corpses. While she lacks some social skills, Grey seems considerate and caring for others' feelings, as she stood up to Locus when he confronted Wash and the Reds to make them less uneasy. Dr. Grey has also shown some severe psychopathic tendencies. For example, when she tortured the space pirate, Zachary Miller, she sang out loud to herself, showing no remorse for the fact that she was using surgical equipment to torture him. However, this is most likely because she wanted payback for the fact that most of her friends were murdered when the space pirates attacked F.A.C. Outpost 37. Dr. Grey also has a fondness for singing opera and making jokes. For example, in Accentuate the Interrogative, she can be heard singing Habanera from Carmen while torturing Zachary Miller. After torturing the space pirate, and telling the others what she had found, Carolina asked if she was kidding, to which Dr. Grey cheerfully replied, "No silly, I'm Dr. Grey! Ha, bad joke." However, she does have a serious side, as when Carolina re-injures her leg, she quickly drops the cheerful tone, telling the others to get out of her way so she could help Carolina. Although, Grey has a bad habit of talking too much and very fast, normally revealing unnecessary information. For instance, in Temple of the Key she implied Freckles' incomplete aim-bot function. Skills and Abilities Medication Being a doctor, Emily has been shown to be very knowledgeable of the human body and experienced in her field of medical work. This may be due to the fact that she has treated several soldiers of the Federal Army throughout the Chorus civil war, including General Doyle. She has also been seen treating some of the main characters, including Sarge, Donut, Washington, Carolina, and Tucker. In The Federal Army Of Chorus, Dr. Grey was able to pull Wash from a manually induced coma that could have proven fatal. Dr. Grey is also shown to use her medication skills in the field of torture, being so effective that she managed to get information out of space pirate Zachary Miller, who wouldn't start talking when Carolina tortured him. She is fully aware of what body parts would cause the most pain when inflicted damage upon and was easily able to torture the space pirate using various state of the art surgical equipment to torture him mercilessly. Intelligence Though her personality may not portray it well, Dr. Grey has presented herself to be extremely intelligent, having knowledge of the alien technology on Chorus as well as possessing medical expertise. As revealed in Catch Up, No Mustard, she has an IQ of 240, can tell simply from looking at a suppressor that it wasn't man-made and fires a form of plasma, and takes archeology as a hobby. In addition to her interest in psychoanalysis and the Blood Gulch Crew, make her a highly open-minded individual wanting to expand her mind on various subjects. Grey has also been shown to be able to decipher alien text, as revealed in Tourist Trap. Trivia *Grey is the first female Fed soldier to appear in the series. *Grey shares several similarities and references to Doc and the Rebel Medic. **Grey has purple trim, similar to the Rebel Medic and Doc. **Donut happily states "That's like a medic who saves people," after discovering she's a doctor, which is a reference to a quote from Doc stating that a medic's purpose is only to make others more comfortable as they die in Motion to Adjourn. **Grey treated Washington after the battle in Fire, similar to the Rebel Medic who treated Tucker after the same battle in Lost But Not Forgotten. **Her medical practices are questionable and makes the others uneasy, similar to Doc. *Grey's appearance and personality are similar to the Decepticon scientist Shockwave from the Transformers franchise. Both are surgeons who perform experiments on people (even their own comrades) and both wear purple armor with a cycloptic optic/visor. Along with this, Shockwave is considered one of the smartest transformers in his series, similar to Grey who shows high intellect. *Her armor consists of a prefect helmet and torso, ODST shoulders, arms and legs and a Tracker visor. *In Catch Up, No Mustard Grey states that she has an IQ of 240. She also studies archaeology as a hobby and thus has some degree of knowledge regarding the alien weapons on Chorus. **In the same episode, Grey also mentioned her ability to cross-stitch. *Although her IQ is stated to be 240, current real world IQ scales only go up to 160 (100 being average and anything over 140 being considered "genius"). *Miles Luna stated that it was not until after he created Emily Grey did he realize that a pornographic actress shares the same name. Category:Characters Category:Federal Army of Chorus